Trina's Magic Wand
by LgraelTheSilent
Summary: Trina Vega REALLY WANTS the next belt in Karate class. Unfortunately, the work-outs are leading to knotted muscles and frustration. In an offhand comment, one of her instructors leads her to discover something that will change her focus... Multi-ship!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my first story. I like Trina from Victorious; I genuinely think she needs a romantic interest. Here's something to chew on... Smut in later chapters; If you don't like smut, don't read. You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Realisation<strong>

"KYA!" Trina focused her attention along her arm as she threw the blow. She enjoyed the "snap" her gi's sleeve made against her forearm as she put her weight behind her first two knuckles. Tomi, one of girls who attended _Sora__Hotaka_ Dojo and helped teach there, absorbed the blow with the punching bag without flinching. She wasn't as pretty as Trina but then, few were.

"Come on, Vega!" Tomi said between blows.

"KYA!" Trina landed her right fist into the bag and felt Tomi rock back, the evidence obvious enough to anyone watching that her punch carried some heft.

"That left punch is weaker than your right." Tomi reminded her.

"KYA!" Another blow with her left hand, another satisfying "snap" of her gi.

"You've got to balance this out if you're going to make Green at testing." Tomi was just taunting her now. Trina _wanted_ to make Green this time. She was more talented than the others in the class; it was important for her to have that belt so the rest of the Yellows could see.

"KYA!" Her right hand landed solidly, taking her frustration with it into the bag.

"Left punch only!" Tomi ordered.

"Can we just work on the kicks?" The blow that she landed was pitiful; she was surprised that yelling "kya" actually seemed to help.

"No. You got the stripe for being ahead of the others with your legwork," Tomi told Trina as she threw both her left arm and a yell into the bag again and again, "but you have to be balanced before we can let you progress." Four more left-handed blows landed in the punching bag, each a little more solid.

"KYA!" Trina wasn't going to let being worried about her manicure keep her from that green belt! She could always sneak mom's card again for another mani between workouts. "KYA!" Thump. "KYA!" Thump. "KYA!" Thump. Maybe even a massage, after all this?

The ladies' locker room at _Sora __Hotaka_ was filled with people. The sweaty ones had just finished up their sessions for the night. The ones getting into their gis and tying on belts were preparing for the Advanced Class that was about to begin.

"Oh. My. God." Trina said as she pulled her left arm from the uniform. Hot pain followed her blood over her shoulder and down into her left arm. She peeled the top of the gi off her other shoulder. The garment was limp, seemingly as tired as she had become during the workout. No more "snap" sounds until it was washed and dried.

Her sides were damp with sweat, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of her sports bra and into a hot shower. She stood from the bench and pulled the bra over her head, feeling unfamiliar muscles in her back flex and relax. As the sweat-soaked garment peeled away, Tomi came around the wall into the locker room. The instructor walked past, and Trina threw her sweaty clothes into the bottom of her locker.

"Good work tonight, Vega!" Tomi said, opening the door to her own locker. "Keep focus on your punches. We've got eleven days to Testing."

Trina pulled her pants and underwear down in a single motion, kicking them into the locker. She turned toward Tomi and, taking a towel and her body wash, walked toward her to the showers. It was important to let the other girls see how good she looked, even sweaty and flushed from her workout. _It__'__s __important __to __give __others __a __goal__; __something __to __strive __for__. __They __may __never __be __this __beautiful__, __but __they __can __try__._

_Tomi__, __while __nowhere __near __as __curvy __as __I __am__,_Trina thought, _has __a __pretty __face__._Tomi was Japanese-American, with a short haircut and a smaller chest than Trina. _Some __people __are __into __that __body__-__type__, _she was forced to admit, _especially __here __in __class_. Her teacher never seemed to be lacking in dates. There were several times that Tomi would turn down some of the hottest guys in class right in front of everyone. Obviously, this power-display was to help others sort out their place in the pecking order.

"Thanks, Tomi!" Trina said, sauntering past her, "When I can lift my arms again, I'll be back for more practice." She made the next corner and put her towel on the rack. The shower room was a trio of central columns with six shower heads each, and several of the fixtures had girls around them cleaning away the sweat of their workouts.

Trina walked into the closest hot spray and started to lather up. The place to her left was vacated, then Trina began rinsing her hair. While her eyes were closed, she heard Tomi's voice come from that direction.

"You'll make Green with the next round of testing if you even out the strength on your left side." As she opened her eyes again, she saw Tomi (already done with her shower - _Short __hair __is __such __a __cop__-__out __to __maintain__!_) taking a towel from the rack. The two young women went back to their lockers and began drying off and dressing.

As the hot water cooled and dried, Trina felt the strain along her left side again. Dancing and bike-riding made her legs hurt like this. _I__'__ll __have __to __be __careful __not __to __get __too __muscle__-__y __with __my __upper __body __strength__,_ Trina thought. With her underpants, shorts, and bra on, she carefully lifted her left arm into the sleeve of her t-shirt and pulled it the rest of the way on. Waves of pain tore down her shoulder and into her back with the motion. It surprised her that the groan she was hearing was in her own voice.

"I'm serious about being able to lift my arms again! This shoulder _hurts_!" Trina said with her best whine. Tomi, fully dressed, came over and stood behind Trina.

"May I feel your shoulder?" Tomi asked. "We don't want you to strain or injure yourself..." Trina nodded, and felt Tomi lay her hands along the top of her shoulder. Careful pressing and poking, Trina felt pleasant warmth radiate from the thin girl's hands.

_Mmmm__... __That__'__s __niiice__..._ Trina thought to herself. Again, the woman's fingers seemed to explore the muscles around her shoulder blade and up towards Trina's neck. "Ah! I think I found it. Feel this?"

Tomi pressed firmly at a point between Trina's spine and her shoulder blade, and the pain was released again. This time it seemed to stay close to Tomi's hands. Without it spreading out, diluting the soreness over her back, Trina had to call out.

"Owww! What are you _doing__?_" Trina rocked forward.

"You've got a knot right there. It's not uncommon, but it will hurt if you don't work it out now before you develop these muscles." Tomi said in a matter-of-fact tone. She stepped back and watched as Trina put her work-out clothes into her gym bag.

"So, what do I do to get rid of it?" Trina stood and put her bag's strap over her _right_ shoulder. Tomi didn't back up when Trina turned from her locker, and Trina could smell the soap on her skin. Trina turned toward the exit, hoping that she smelled as nice. Together, the girls walked out of the locker room and towards the training hall again.

"First off, exercise it. If you leave that muscle still, it'll just cramp up more."

"Okay..." Trina said. "I can swing my arm like this to get it moving again?" With a straight arm, she began windmilling her left side and came close to whacking another student (Stephen, one she thought was cute, but not quite worth pursuing. Yet.). "Hey, watch it!"

"No! More like this..." Tomi reached out, bent Trina's left elbow, and made circles with the shoulder. When Tomi pushed her arm forward, she could feel the little ball of pain get pulled. The ache stayed close to the knot, the gentle motion evidently not giving it much of a leash.

"Okay..." Trina began working the circle herself. "What else?"

"Put some heat on it before exercising; that'll help the muscle relax and un-knot. Hydrate correctly." Tomi looked down at her phone's screen, then back up at Trina. "And if that doesn't work, you can always get a personal massager."

_Shopping?_ "Oh! I think this will need one of those." Trina rambled, "Do you have a preferred type or model? Something nice and up-scale?" Tomi shook her head and smiled.

"Hitachi makes some good models, but I'd try the simple work-out methods first. Do you have a heating pad at home?"

"Yeah, I- my sister's got one." Trina didn't want to think about the circumstances she last had to use one, but she could mark that off her shopping list. Cramps suck.

"Okay." Tomi said, opening the front door, "I'll see you on Wednesday night then?"

"Sure..." Trina said, stepping through into the night air. _I __wonder __if __I __can __get __a __massager __in __blue __to __match __my __gi__?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Thanks for reading - feel free to review! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated...

Also, girls are damn delicious. #justsayin


	2. Chapter 2

Smut ahead - do not read if you are sensitive to sex! Oh yeah, I don't own Victorious. But I've got a hell of a crush on Trina and the actress who plays her!

Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Acquisition<strong>

Getting her mom's credit card? Easy. Mom's habits are as predictable as a clock. After she's home for the night, her purse is ALWAYS on the table in the hall. A late-night trip to the bathroom, and the card was warming under the waistband of Trina's pyjama pants.

She closed her darkened bedroom's door and sat on her bed. Trina took her PearBook from the nightstand, and powered it up. As it whirred to life and found the network, she piled her pillows against the headboard and leaned back. The knot was still there, and that rotate-y exercise drove dull pain into her shoulder. _Tomi __was __serious __about __this __knot__, _Trina thought, _it__'__s __still __there __and __hurts__..._

Trina began the folded-elbow, rotate-y shoulder massage again and felt the edges of the lump being pulled. The feeling kind of creeped her out, but desire for the muscle to heal kept her working it. With the computer on her lap, she fired up a browser and typed "Hitachi massager" into the search field. Immediately, ZapLook returned several pages of results.

_Oh__!_ The shock stopped Trina moving her arm as she stared at the top three results; She-Gasm (a woman-owned adult "toy" shop, with free shipping for your next order if you write a review!), with a link to what looked like her item of interest, and an article entitled "How to use the Magic Wand". With the previews that ZapLook provided, she could tell that this "Magic Wand" device seemed to have a reputation. Without actively thinking about it, Trina began following links and reading.

_Is __Tomi __into __this __kind __of __thing__? __She __told __me __to __get __a __Hitachi__... __She __said__, "__Hitachi __Magic __Wand__"!_ Trina's racing thoughts ran roughshod over reality. _Okay__, __just __calm __down__. . . __that__'__s __just __the __first __link__. __The __internet __was __made __for __porn__, __after __all__._ She decided to try the article on how to use the massager.

*******click*******

_Oh__my__god__! __This __is __about __masturbation__! __Are __there __any __real __medical __uses __for __this __thing__?_ She decided to look at the massager on .

*******click*******

This seemed safer, just a normal Amazonian page for an electronic gadget. Scrolling down to look at the reviews, the "Customers Who Bought This Also Bought..." section appeared, and was filled with attachments. Mostly for stimulating a woman's G-Spot with the Wand. Or stimulating a woman's . . . _What__'__s __a __triple__-__pleaser __about__? __OHMYGOD__!_

She sat for a moment, thinking about all this. _I__'__m __getting __one __of __these __for __a __real__, __medical __reason__. __My __instructor __told __me __to __get __one__... __This __knot __in __my __back __is __real__. __I __have __a __real __need __for __the __device__._ Trina swapped to a new tab in the browser and brought up the WorldWiki article on "Hitachi Magic Wand" to try and justify getting the gadget.

As Trina read the sentence, "Originally designed for muscle massage, the Hitachi Magic Wand gained notoriety in the 1970's due to its use in the pornography industry." it finally set in. _This __probably __isn__'__t __Tomi __trying __to __trick __me__. __The __article __continues __to __talk __about __using __this __thing __to __relax __sore __muscles __and__ "__rehabilitation __after __sports __injuries__."_ _So__, __this __will __actually __be __used __to __help __with __my __knotted __muscle__. __Too __bad __they __don__'__t __have __any __color __options__..._

*******click******* Add to Cart

She finished the transaction, then got up from bed to put her mother's card back where she found it. Palming the card into the side pocket of that huge, strange purse, Trina thought to herself, _Mom __is __so __clearly __losing __her __fashion __focus__-_ As Trina turned toward the bathroom, she heard Tori coming up the stairs.

"So, then Jade tears into him for breathing too close to her..." Tori said into her phone. The younger Vega swerved around her sister without slowing down at all. She slipped into her room and shut the door, never losing her place in the conversation on the phone.

Trina went back to her room. She could hear Tori through the wall, grumbling about the mean girl. She could tell her little sister had feelings for Jade; probably mostly physical. _Tori __won__'__t __act __on __them__, __though__. __She__'__ll __regret __repressing __that __later __in __life__..._

Trina had always made it a point to be honest with herself about what she wanted. Tori played by different rules, mostly about trying to play some kind of nice game with the people around her. If that worked for Tori, then fine. Trina was less patient than her sister. Less willing to put up with distractions, too. As she slid herself into her bed, Trina pulled the laptop over and started sorting through the tabs that were still open.

*******click***** *****click***** *****click*******

On the page with the instructions for use in masturbation, there were a few links to other sites. Just looking at the web-addresses they pointed to told Trina that they'd be videos instead of these written-out instructions. She considered the first link; "Amanda's Climax".

*******click*******

Trina was no prude; she had seen porn on the internet before. She actually enjoyed certain kinds... But this was different. Amanda was a normal-looking blond girl wearing a terry-cloth bathrobe the color of oatmeal. She started talking...

"Hi there- I'm Amanda and the person behind the camera is my boyfriend Daniel. We've found that the wand helps us have a better sex life." Trina turned the sound down. The video was listed as a full 20 minutes long. As she settled back against the pillows, Amanda sat on another bed in the video and started showing the device to the camera and pointing out components on it.

Trina took her headphones from her nightstand and plugged them into the side of her PearBook. "-rtant to remember that the wand is quite powerful. Where most vibrators and toys stimulate your clitoris directly, I think you'll find the wand's action does wonders for your labia first."

Amanda leaned back across the bed, and her bathrobe fell open. She was wearing kind of mundane white panties and a matching lace bra. Trina saw her take a deep breath and relax, the blond woman running her hands down her sides and over the top of her flat stomach. "According to research published in 2009," the disembodied voice of Amanda says as her image dips her hand down over her sex, "the human clitoris is more than just the nub you can find between a woman's legs..." The view jerked a bit as the camera is placed on a solid table or stand next to her bed.

Daniel stepped into the scene, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Amanda. He was thin, wearing only a pair of boxers. His torso was well defined, with kind of wiry muscles. Daniel had black hair, and an olive tone to his skin. Much more a catch than Trina thought Amanda should have caught on her own... "When a woman is sexually excited, the clitoris appears under scans to be two trunks of nerves that actually wind around the vagina," Daniel's deeper voice says as Amanda smiles up at him, "and come together at the external clitoris." Trina felt her face go hot. It was one thing to hear another woman talk about feminine anatomy, quite another to hear Daniel's lilting accent describe a woman's intimate areas. Daniel leaned into Amanda and kissed her on the mouth, and Trina watched as his hand moved up her thigh to her sex.

A graphic appeared in the lower-right hand side of the screen; a wireframe of a woman's pelvis. As Amanda moaned and kissed her man, Trina felt warmth radiate from her sternum outward. The little graphic shows a complicated-looking loop of light, colored yellow to stand out against the dark background and white lines of the virtual woman's hips and legs. The virtual clitoris was complicated, for sure. Trina looked back at Amanda, not noticing that her own hand was moving down toward her own center.

Daniel's palm was flat against her labia, fingers parallel with her nether-lips, and Trina could plainly see the muscles of those delicious shoulders flex as he rubbed her slowly through her underwear, down towards her bottom, then back up to her clitoris. Amanda's moans picked up as she takes the Wand from beside her on the bed and Daniel finally pulls her panties off. Trina could see that the blond's sex was red and swollen, and she could completely understand why. _Holy __crap__, __this __is __hot__! __Where __can __I __get __a __Daniel__?_ Trina thought.

She recalled her last sexual encounter; Cade was one of her FWBs who really enjoyed going down on her. He would often tease her with similar palm-work along her labia. It was a delicious sensation. Trina slipped her hand into her pyjama pants and laid her hand along her own sex. She felt the dampness there, and began moving her hand up and down.

On the screen, Daniel had sat on the edge of the bed with Amanda, the bulge of his erection obvious through the shiny fabric of his boxers. With one hand, he caressed Amanda's sex in strong, slow strokes. With the other, he cupped the back of her head and kissed her. Trina watched, feeling her excitement grow, as Amanda relaxed into the arms of her lover. Daniel's hand was glistening when he removed it from her labia and began licking his fingers. Amanda set the Magic Wand low, at her entrance, and flicked a switch on the handle. The dialog that continued was undercut by the device's low hum and Amanda's own moaning. Daniel's voice was describing the fact that vaginal orgasms were being attributed to stimulation of the larger ring of nerves that made up the internal clitoris as Trina began feeling her own climax build. She leaned back, and the headphones slipped off her head and onto her chest. Trina was surprised to hear herself moaning, and bit her lower lip to keep from disturbing Tori through the wall...

It didn't take long for Amanda's chest, neck and cheeks to flush red as Trina heard her excited voice even from the headphones nowhere near her ears. Amanda's climax was long, continuous, and involved a running spasm that seemed to move from her pelvis up her spine. The wand was dropped, and Amanda's hungry face turned toward Daniel. She lunged upwards, catching his mouth in a fierce kiss while her hands moved at his waist, pulling his circumcised cock free of his underpants.

_C__'__mon__, __Daniel__- __fuck __her__!_ Trina thought, her own hand moving at a good pace along her labia. She refused to insert her fingers until she saw Daniel slide his dick into this pale girl on the screen of her computer... Edging toward her own climax, Trina felt the waves of her pleasure build as she ground the heel of her palm against her clit and her fingers sliding along her lips. Amanda dropped her kiss from his face to his crotch, hungrily taking a third of Daniel's member into her mouth. Daniel leaned back, his own moans much quieter now that the headphones had slid onto the bed beside her.

As Amanda leaned forward, a gush of liquid fell from her sex. It was the color of boy's cum, and just as thick. _Wow__!_ Trina thought. _She__'__s __got __to __be __excited __for __things __to __happen __like __that__... _She'd heard of women who could have ejaculates like that, but had never seen one. _She__'__ll __be __nice __and __ready __when __Daniel __gives __her __his __cock__._

It was almost too much. Trina teetered on the edge of her own climax while she watched Daniel spread Amanda's legs. The view jerked as he reached behind him to pick up the camera again, this time focusing on their pelvises, that most intimate of locations. He slid his dick up and down her labia, her shimmering cum coating the head of his cock while Amanda groaned. Just as he lowered himself to her entrance and pushed, Trina felt the electric spasm herself. She came, shuddering hard enough for the computer to slide off of her stomach and land sideways on her bed. She'd been a good girl; she'd waited, so now she curled two fingers into her sex and pumped in and out.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Her rolling orgasm caused her to moan out loud. Trina didn't care. Not now. As she pitched rhythmically forward with the contraction of what felt like every muscle she had, she let it sweep her away. She'd earned this. "Mmmmm..."

Before the stimulation overcame the pleasure she felt, she removed her soaked fingers from her sex and slowly stroked her labia again, kind of reversing the order of events that lead her to her climax. She eventually stopped, and again scooted up to sit against the head of her bed. She could hear something rhythmically tapping the wall lightly from the direction of Tori's room, and smiled.

Trina pulled the computer back into her lap and looked at the screen. Amanda was getting a tremendous screwing from Daniel, and there was still something like 8 minutes of video left! *******click******* She stopped the video playback. *******click******* She bookmarked the video. She'll have to revisit this, maybe with Cade once she had her hands on her latest toy.

As she put the laptop away, she heard a quiet moan from Tori's room. The soft tapping on the wall stuttered, then stopped. Trina grinned. Ammo for tomorrow! _Maybe __I __can __get __Tori __to __take __my __turn __doing __dishes __tomorrow __with __this __one__?_ She put the headphones back on her nightstand, and turned onto her side. As she pulled the blanket up over her shoulder, she distinctly heard Tori's voice on the other side of the wall say "Goodnight, sweetie...", then the chirp of her PearPhone dropping a call.

_Interesting__!,_ Trina thought, _my __little __sister __might __be __coming __out __of __her __shell __after __all__! __Plus__, __if __I __can __sort __out __who __she__'__s __been __on __the __phone __with__, __that__'__s __got __to __be __worth __a __month__'__s __laundry__..._ She'd have to check that phone tomorrow while Tori was getting ready for school. Trina smiled and let the last waves of exhaustion and pleasure sweep her away to sleep. Daniel met her in her dreams, and kissed her deeply before the sex started.

* * *

><p>My first sex-scene - let me know what you think! Thanks for critical reviews. I appreciate your feedback.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks ****again ****for ****the ****feedback****! ****I****'****m ****trying ****to ****set ****a ****pace ****and ****discipline ****myself ****to ****do ****some ****writing ****each ****day****. ****Even ****though ****I****'****m ****looking ****for ****a ****new ****job ****right ****now****...**

**If ****I ****owned ****Victorious****, ****I ****wouldn****'****t ****need ****to ****look ****for ****work****. ****So****, ****I ****don****'****t****. ****Own ****Victorious****.**

**Really****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Advice<strong>

The beeping slowly wormed its way into Trina's mind, drawing her up from a dark well of rest. It was the alarm-sound. Not the text-sound nor the phone ringing. Without opening her eyes she reached to her nightstand and silenced the phone. Trina rubbed sleep from her face and looked over at the window. She could tell it was morning through the drawn blinds; the growing light outside was trying to get in around her curtains.

Trina sighed deeply and stretched. As she approached the end of her range of motion, Tomi's knot sent burning jolts into her shoulder.

"Oww!" Trina muttered. Her lower lip poked out in her first learned reaction - The Pout. It was short-lived, though. She always slept hard the night after an orgasm, and that tended to leave her in a sunny mood. Throwing back the blanket, Trina got up from bed, folded her arm, and started rotating her shoulder. The tangle of muscle was beginning to feel less tight. She walked to her dresser, pulled her magenta panties and matching bra out, and walked into the hallway.

It had been the unspoken agreement between Trina and Tori since middle-school that Tori would wake first and get into and out of the shower as quickly as possible. This let Trina, who sometimes had other things on her mind, to have more options with her morning.

Today was one such morning.

Trina looked down the hall toward the bathroom. She could hear the shower running, her sister humming a tune she was writing for school.

"Hey, Tori! Hurry up - I want to use my avocado mask!" Trina called down the hall. She knew if she pushed to get Tori out of the shower, the younger Vega sister would take a little more time to make sure she was done with the bathroom before leaving...

"Buzz off! I'm washing my hair." Tori's muffled voice carried to her ear.

Trina grinned wide. _Yes__! __Just __stay __in __there __a __little __longer__._ Instead of moving toward the bathroom or the stairs, she turned toward Tori's bedroom door. Making sure she had the bright pink panties in her hand, Trina pushed into her sister's room. Tori had left her light on, and had already made her bed. Trina rolled her eyes. _She__'__s __such __a __goody__-__goody__!_ Scanning the room, she saw Tori's phone on her desk against the far wall. She quickly moved across the room, picked up the device, and woke it. She tapped the phone icon, then swapped to call history.

_Oooh__ - __juicy__!_

She returned it to the home screen and set the phone down again.

As she crossed the room, she pulled Tori's underwear-drawer open a little. She stepped out into the hall as her father walked toward the stairwell. He did a double-take at Trina.

"Did Tori ask you to get something for her out of her room?" he asked.

"No," Trina quipped, "I couldn't find my matching panties. They were in Tori's room - again!" She waved the garment at her dad, who finished threading his tie around his neck and began pulling it tight.

"Fine - just remember to respect your sister's privacy." he told her. "You're not the only person in the household, sweetie." Their father raised an eyebrow at her, and Trina smiled sweetly.

"Ohh-kay, I was just getting my clothes that got mis-sorted." Trina watched as her father turned and descended the stairs. _Perfect__! __Tori__'__s __not __the __only __talented __actor __in __the __family__..._ She strode toward the bathroom door. "Tooor-eee! Will you be much longer?"

The drive to Hollywood Arts wasn't long, but it provided Trina with a great way to sort out what was going on with Tori and her friends. This morning, as they took the exit from the freeway, Ginger Fox's final hit had begun playing over the radio. Tori smiled. She turned the song up, and began singing along. Trina let her get into the song, and just as the tune reached its climax she asked her sister the question that had been on her mind since going to sleep the night before.

"So are you dating André now, or are you just sexing him up?"

Tori's voice, which Trina thought was actually much better than the over-sampled howling that Ms. Fox recorded, seemed to evaporate into the air. The only thing left behind was Ginger Fox, whose voice warbled the final notes of her song as the DJ started playing a block of ads.

Trina looked over at her sister in the passenger's seat. It was hard not to giggle... Tori's jaw was slack and open, her eyes were wide, and it looked like her eyebrows were more than two-thirds the way up her forehead. Tori's neck and face were flushed red, and Trina thought she could see a drop of sweat emerge from the hairline at her temple and begin the slow roll down her cheek.

"C'mon, Tor!" Trina said, "Is he at least giving you what you want? He seems like a sweet enough guy, but not my type really..."

"What makes you think-" Tori said, her voice wobbling as badly as Ginger Fox's.

"You made all kinds of noise last night, little sister! Once you woke me up, I heard you say goodnight and hang up." Trina looked over at Tori, who'd turned toward the passenger's window and seemed to be avoiding Trina's gaze. "Don't get me wrong he's handsome, but trust me - that's not everything! Is he a good lover?"

"SHUT UP!" Tori covered her mouth and turned back to look out the windscreen. There was definitely a drop of sweat working its way down to her jawline...

"What's wrong?" Trina asked. She pulled to a stop at the last traffic light before turning onto the road that Hollywood Arts was on. There were still about eight blocks to go before they made it to the parking lot at school. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! I wasn't sure when you'd get into the physical side of things, but I guess phone sex still counts-"

"We are NOT talking about this!" Tori interrupted. Her hand had moved up over her eyes. "How did you guess about André?" At least she wasn't denying everything. Trina's worry for her innocent (or at least really, really nice) little sister often snuck up on her at the oddest times. She wanted to make sure Tori was happy. Safe.

She was _not_ interested in Tori finding out she'd been in her room...

"It was just an educated guess." Trina lied, sudden inspiration taking hold, "You haven't watched the two of you perform together, have you? Timing like that; that's a form of intimacy." Memories of workouts at _Sora __Hotaka_ dojo drifted through her mind. "Either you two invest LOTS of time practicing your dance moves, or you two invest the same amount of time doing . . . other timing-delicate maneuvers." She glanced over and saw Tori's jaw set. She returned her attention to the road, the air in the car's cab crackling with her little sister's tension. "What's wrong? I'm happy you're having fun with him!" she said, again.

Tori's silence lasted three full blocks, up until Trina's car came to a halt at the last stop sign before the entrance to the parking lot. As Trina accelerated again, her sister's whisper barely overcame the sound from the engine.

"It's not like that."

"What do you mean?" Trina looked over at her sister. "Is he coercing yo-"

"No!" Tori said, "He's completely sweet- I, I'm just . . . scared." Despite what anyone thought, Trina cared about her sister.

"Aww- what are you scared of? Sex can be fun!" She looked over at Tori, whose glare was starting to make Trina's ear hot. "Is he asking you to do things you're not ready for? C'mon! Gimme the deets!"

"Can you keep this between us?" Tori asked. Trina felt the tremendous weight that Tori felt she carried, the secrets that her little sister felt were of utmost importance. "If you can't, I'll just deny everything. My friends wouldn't believe you, you know! Not if I told them you were trying to embarrass me..."

Time for the acting again.

"I'm hurt you'd think that about your big sister!" Trina said, putting on her best 'wounded-you'd-even-think-that' expression, "Like I said before; I just want you to be safe and happy." Tori looked dubious. "_Of __course_ I'll keep this between us; it's just girl-talk between sisters."

Trina pulled the car into an empty parking space, put the car into park and set the brake. She looked over at Tori.

"I'm worried that we'll mess us up. Being friends, I mean. He's the first person besides you I met who goes to Hollywood Arts, he's one of the first people outside the family to encourage me to perform, and he's the first good friend I made here." Tori blurted. "I care about him, and we're beginning to become more . . . physically attracted to one another."

"So that's why you're keeping the naughties virtual?" Trina said, throwing the keys into the bottom of her purse. "Look, take it from me, it isn't often that physical attraction _follows_ becoming friends. With a secure friendship, if the sex doesn't work out, you can always return to just being friends. You know Cade Donovan?"

"Yeah? What's he got to do with . . . " As Tori put two and two together, her look of surprise came back. "You've been with Cade Donovan?"

Trina nodded and got out of the car. "He's a lot of fun. We decided to back things up after we found out we were emotionally incompatible." She took her bookbag from the back seat and closed the door, looking over at Tori on the other side of the car. "We still hook up from time to time, but that's what our relationship is like. If you want to drop the sex and just go back to hanging out, card games, and homework sessions with André, that should work too." Trina folded her left arm and started the rotation exercise again as they started walking to the school's main entrance. "Just be sure to be honest and talk things out ahead of time. Probably via text; you guys seem to be a little lusty for phone calls..."

"Trina!" Tori stage-whispered. The closest person was fifteen feet away; Trina wasn't projecting her voice.

"What?" she asked, "I'm just being practical. I hope things work out between you two. He seems like someone who'd be nice to you." They continued their walk toward the doors.

"Thanks, Trina." Tori looked genuinely touched. "That actually seems like really good advice. For a change."

"Aww - that's what big sisters are for! And little sisters are for doing the dishes tonight so I can spend an extra session at the dojo. Right?"

"You're kidding me!"

"Of course not!" Trina replied, "I've done you this favor, given you this advice. Won't you do me this favor in return?" Tori's eyebrows were trying to touch over the bridge of her nose; not a good sign! "Well, fine - I'll do the dishes tonight. Maybe Mom and I can chat about your love life while I scrub?"

"That's - you! Ooohhh!" Tori stormed off toward her locker, and Trina strolled along behind.

_Yes__! __She__'__s __stopped __fighting__. __Flawless __victory__._ Trina's first class was deeper into the school, and she didn't need to stop at her locker.

She caught up and passed Tori slamming books into her locker, then saw André make the corner and come toward them. Trina smiled. "Good morning, André! Did you rest well last night?"

"Hi Trina. Uh, yeah, I suppose." André said, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, me too..." Trina said, and continued down the hall. As she turned the corner, she saw her little sister smile at André. _This __is __going __to __be __interesting__!_

* * *

><p><strong>Several <strong>**of ****my ****friends ****and ****I ****think ****that ****the ****Tandré****-****ship ****needs ****to ****sail****. ****Sail ****hard****. ****Hard ****and ****fast****.**

**So****, ****yeah****. ****Tandré****, ****w****00!**

**Not ****a ****lot ****of ****smut ****in ****this ****one****, ****but ****we****'****re ****getting ****there****. ****Patience ****will ****be ****rewarded****, ****I ****promise****! ****And ****if ****you ****can****'****t ****trust ****a ****pseudonym****-****using****, ****Internet****-****dwelling****, ****lemon****-****writing ****fanfiction ****author****, ****well ****who ****the ****Hell ****can ****you ****trust****?**

**Did ****you ****know**** "****Nomophobia****" ****is ****the**** "****fear ****of ****being ****out ****of ****mobile ****phone ****contact****"? ****Fun ****facts ****to ****know ****and ****tell****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Victorious - Dan does. I just abduct and molest the characters he created! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Gnosis<strong>

"KYA!" The force of her blow flowed down her arm, along the delicate bones of her wrist, through her hand, and into the bag. Trina thought she felt the energy of her throw moving through the bag and into Tomi's arms. She doubted herself, until she saw Tomi's eyebrows jump.

"Well done, Trina!" the instructor replied.

"KYA!" The right-handed blow landed, the bag jerked.

"Left!" Tomi called.

"KYA!" Trina yelled, but felt the blow fall differently than last time. _What is it with this left hand?!_ she thought to herself... Trina could feel the way her power distributed through the bag, but only sometimes.

"Stop!" Tomi said, breaking her student's flow. "Okay, let's try something different." Trina returned to the fighting-neutral stance of attention. Just learning to stand this way was the focus of the first few days' lessons at _Sora Hotaka_ dojo.

"Why can I feel it when my punch lands square, but I can't when it doesn't?" Trina asked. Normally, Tomi didn't mind questions, even if her answers were sometimes cryptic. This time all Trina got was a sharp hushing sound and an index finger pointing above her head.

"Bei!" Tomi belowed. Trina's back straightened completely as confusion settled into her head. This wasn't like Tomi at all.

"You mean, 'Bay like a wolf?'" Trina asked. It wouldn't be the strangest request made of her in the class...

"No," came the snapped reply, "Bei, as in Jubei. My little brother." Trina turned to where Tomi was looking, and felt her face flush. Bei was at least five inches taller than his sister and looked _so tasty_... She watched as he finished with the student he was working with and trotted over.

For Trina, class fell away. Gone were the students continuing class around her. The yelling, the counting, the names of the forms being announced before they were thrown... they all just faded into the background.

"Bei, this is Trina Vega. Trina, this is my brother Jubei."

"Hey!" Bei said. Or at least that's what Trina would have heard, if she'd been paying more attention to his words. Her attention instead wandered to his shoulders. He was slender but really toned, like Tomi. Bei looked like he spent a little more time outdoors; his hair was highlighted by exposure to sun, and what Trina could see of his skin was a subtler, warmer shade than his sister's.

Trina caught a glance at his backside in the wall-mirror on the dojo floor. _I will *so* have to thank Tomi for introducing us..._

"She's backwards." Tomi fussed. "Can you fix her?"

Trina's eyebrows shot upwards. "Wha-?" Trina started...

"Sure," Bei's smooth voice rolled. Without another word or glance, Tomi turned and left the dojo floor.

"Did I do something wrong?" Trina shot toward her retreating instructor. "And what did she mean 'backwards'?!" Trina felt her face grow hot as the venom returned to her voice. Never-mind the fact that her green belt was only a week away from being decided, that girl had the nerve to call her backwards!

"Trina. Right?" Bei asked. He reached out and lifted her hands, and Trina's fury fluttered across the room like a balloon released before being tied shut. She looked up at him, and felt the warmth of his hands under hers (even through the padded gloves). "Relax."

The heat along Trina's cheeks expanded down into her chest, warming the air in her lungs. Nascent anger changed. _Wow, his mouth looks kissable..._ Bei turned toward the mirrors and pulled Trina along by the hand. They left the floor where the students were going through their paces and stood off to the side. He smiled at Trina, and started removing his gloves.

"So, are you dating anyone right now?" Trina asked...

"No." he said, with a little laugh. "Go ahead and take them off."

"What?!"

"Your gloves," Bei said, holding his bare hands up in front of Trina's face. "This exercise is for bare palms. You'll want naked hands." She could see a scar across the back of his left hand, a jagged line along the wrist and smallest finger that refused to tan with the rest of him. She also felt the heat flush her cheeks and the pit of her stomach.

_Just the way he says 'naked' is almost too much!_ she thought to herself, _Pull it together, Trina!_ Her gloves suddenly felt glued in place. Every move intended to get her hands free left her with gloves. She looked up at Bei and he was smiling still, focused on her hands. Eventually, his fingers dived into the knotted velcro and tape.

"Here. Be still."

Trina did so. As his attention fell to her hands, she looked over his shoulder back at the classroom. _No one's seeing this, I hope!_ The room was full of the normal crowd, the white and yellow belts taking up the most room. The green and blue belts lined up near the back. She heard the "_skritch_" of the last bit of velcro coming loose. That was when she saw him. Beck Oliver was in among the pile of newbie white-belts, watching and imitating.

_What the Hell is he doing here?_ she thought, _Isn't he a pacifist or something?_

"Trina?" Bei's voice sounded close, and it startled her back to paying attention. "Do this." he said. Bei put his hands together, like he was praying, and began to rub his palms together in a circle. Trina mimicked his move. "Not hard. Just like you're warming them up. Pay attention to how it feels."

"Okay." It seemed a little strange, but she did as she was told. Soon enough, her palms warmed and she could feel how smooth the skin of her inner hands was. _Niiiiice!_

"Warmed up?" Bei asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Place your hands on mine, but just your fingertips on my fingertips." Bei was holding his hands up like he was playing patty-cake with an infant, but his fingers were relaxed and facing her. It took a moment, but she mapped her right thumb to his left, then the rest of his fingers on that hand. The she mapped her left thumb to his right, and the rest of her fingers found their position against his. She could feel the heat of his hands again.

"Okay," she asked, "Now what?"

"Keep our fingertips touching as I start moving my hands." Bei ordered. Then he began moving his fingers. First, he closed his fingers, like a flower whose petals shut for the night. Then the fingers opened up again. Trina felt he was applying just a little pressure against her hands, but didn't back off. After a couple more open and close cycles, Bei started moving his hands in clockwise circles while his fingers kept opening and closing.

"This feels..." Trina started to say 'weird', but that wasn't right. "Different."

"Good." It didn't slow down his movements. "Tell me more."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what it feels like." Bei said.

"Well, if I close my eyes," which Trina did to focus, "it doesn't feel like I'm pushing against someone's hands. All my hands can tell is that there's, like, a wall there. A barrier."

"But there is no barrier."

Trina opened her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides. They were beginning to get looks from the newbies. She focused her attention on Bei's face. He appeared to be waiting.

"So, the way you did that made it feel like there was a wall. Really smooth, like glass."

Bei smiled. His attention remained on her, like he was expecting something.

"This is about _feeling!_" Trina blurted. _Where did that come from?!_ "It's about a wall that isn't real."

"Yep." Bei said. "It's about feeling. Hitomi thinks you're backwards. Evidently, you told her you felt your punches land differently when they were solid. Effective."

"You're saying I should feel for it first, then throw the punch?" Trina asked.

"Yep." His face was all smile and warm, brown eyes. "Don't over-think it. Just throw and land inside the target. Not on it."

Trina thought she could envision it. As her brow started to wrinkle, Bei took her hands again and began putting her gloves back on her. He was done super-fast.

"Don't think about it; Throw and penetrate. Either hand. Either foot. Any target." Bei walked over to the nearest bag, leaned into it, and yelled "Right!"

"KYA!" The sound of her own voice startled Trina. She felt the blow come to a stop well inside the bag. When the punch landed, Bei held it steady and absorbed the leftover force with his arms.

"Left!" he ordered.

"KYA!" She could feel the knot seize up, but the feeling was there. Trina felt the energy of the punch drag itself deep into the bag again. Bei nodded.

"You got it." he said. "You're ready for testing. You just need to get that knot in your shoulder ironed out."

"Thanks, Bei!" Trina said, and went around the bag to give him a hug. He felt warm all over. And toned, his hard muscles under smooth, soft skin. After an extended moment, he stood up and broke her hold on him.

"Any time!" Bei grinned at her.

"Bei!" Tomi called from across the floor. Trina could see her in the midst of the white-belts, the total-newbs, and she was trying to get Beck's arms into the first form.

"I hope you do well at testing!" he said, and made his way to the other side of the dojo.

_Wait!_ Trina thought, the idea leaping into her head, _how did he know about my shoulder?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience, folks! There will be more regular posts for the remainder of this story. Lots of pairings in the works, and not all of them with just Trina. :D<strong>

**Feel free to read and review - reviews fuel my inspiration!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Victorious. It'd be WAAAYYY more obvious if I did...**

**Here's something from the perspective of the younger Vega sister. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Quiet<strong>

Tori's fingers were already pruned from doing the dishes so she had decided to take a hot bath instead of a shower. With Trina at karate practice and her parents gone to meet friends for a movie, Tori might not get another chance to soak in the tub for a while. She really enjoyed drifting in the claw-footed tub. Tori could feel the heat of the water pass through her bones, warming her. She had already committed to the chore of washing her hair, and now was just floating with her eyes closed.

She wasn't normally a fan of quiet moments. With her voice and real desire to make music, they seemed the far end of the spectrum for her; a place Tori didn't often visit. Baths appeared to be the exception. It was one of the few places she sought out the quiet, just letting go of her tension and worries.

Slowly feeling the water cool, Tori had floated into her quiet place again.

If she were completely honest, she would have to admit that this was the place where she found all of her best music. Her floating meditation allowed her mind to envision the marching procession of notes and lyrics that she'd take back to the noisy world. There, she would bend and twist them. She would line them up, record them using her computer, and share them with others as music. Unfortunately, getting that deep into her bathing reflections was difficult tonight.

André kept turning up in her mind. Once Trina had found out she was growing closer to him, that kind of made it more real for Tori. It had settled the matter, really. Before Trina had asked her those annoying questions, Tori could have just written off the feelings as misguided emotion and sexual tension.

With her bath cooling around her in this quiet place, Tori could really feel what was going on inside her. Mentally, she liked André. Everyone seemed to.

In her heart, Tori felt for what she could find about him. He was creative, fun, and remarkably protective. He wasn't violent, but she'd seen him put on a brave face when his friends were threatened. Most remarkably, André seemed to be one of the most stable people Tori had ever met. Living with his clinically insane grandmother, but maintaining his grades and pursuing his dreams of being a songwriter were all admirable. Endearing. He was also kind. He kept encouraging her (and others) to push themselves to be awesome. So, in her heart and mind everything was clear.

Tori bent her leg, and reached with her toes to find the chain that held the bath's plug. One of her ways back to the real world from this quiet place was pulling the plug on her bath. Feeling her weight return to her as she sank with the water.

As the water began noisily pouring from the drain, she had to admit she was kind of intimidated by what her body wanted from André. Just the memory of leaning on his shoulder, a simple hug, feeling his solidity, had been enough to make her mouth water. Tori wasn't unfamiliar with the desires boys evoked in her. That heat that blushed from nowhere and filled her chest and cheeks could, with the right person, dive for her sex and leave her stuttering and stupid. Slick.

As her butt touched the floor of the tub, she kept her body relaxed. She'd settle into the real world as the water slowly shrugged her onto the porcelain.

With closed eyes, she remembered André's face. That easy smile, his jawline and neck. That one time she'd seen him sweating, locked in Beck's RV. His muscled shoulders and smooth skin. The blush moved through her afresh, the heat her body somehow turned up despite just finishing a hot bath. Tori could feel her sex throb as her arms and head were laid to rest in the tub.

It used to be that her body's appetite would be sated for a few days, once she'd touched herself. What was it she'd once heard Beck describe masturbation as? "Drawing the venom"? His actor's poker-face had slid up as he finally noticed her standing beside him and André in their conversation. Today, Tori felt like she had a lot of venom to draw...

The bulk of the water had left the tub, with only thin rivulets from where her body and hair touched the porcelain still running toward the drain. With a remarkable effort, she lifted her arm and felt the outer lips of her sex. They were sensitive but she could also feel her inner lips, swollen and begging for attention, tingling between them. Tori felt lower, and her fingers encountered her personal wetness. It was thicker than the water. Hotter too.

She imagined André bowing his head, licking her sex from her opening up to her clitoris. She mirrored the move with her index and middle fingers, coating them in her dampness and swirling them around her sensitive nub.

Tori heard someone take a deep harsh breath, and realized it was the sound of her own gasp. She ran her fingers back down, then side-to-side as she swiped upwards again. Imaginary André shook his head side-to-side as he tasted her desire for him, bringing his mouth down upon her clit.

"UHHhhmmm..." escaped her lungs, as she focused her attention on the pleasure radiating up her spine from her sex. The first two fingers of her right hand pulled her labia away from her clit as her left started fumbling with the faucets, turning the water on again. White noise filled the bathroom. She felt the water return to a comfortable temperature as she envisioned André sliding his cock along her labia. She slid her hand up and down her sex.

Tori placed her feet on the porcelain and lifted her bottom from the tub. She moved her hips over and down toward the torrent of water.

"AHhhhhhh!" Tori let go as the stream of water began running down her sex, its base focused on the hood of her clit. She kept her labia spread with her right hand so the force of the water could continue to tantilize. Tori moved her left hand down, and slid a finger into the entrance of her pussy. Her breath was ragged.

She could feel it, collecting together all the nerves in her body. The delicious pressure that would fill her utterly, then overflow her system. Tori began moving her hands, her left middle finger curling upwards and back, upwards and back. Her right hand began to shake, adding more stimulation to the flow of water over her clit. She felt the power of it, her desire for André and the arousal coursing through her sex, begin moving up her spine.

It took her finally, forcing her legs to go straight and push her upwards against the back of the tub. The muscles on the top of her thighs pulled tight, and she climaxed. Her shaking hand was the only stimulus now, and kept her shuddering in pleasure for what seemed like ten or fifteen minutes.

She finally came to a stop, feeling her damp, cool hair against her back. The tightness in her thighs would translate to soreness tomorrow... But for tonight, she was good. All was bliss.

"André," she said to herself, shakily standing in the tub, "I'd like to date." Tori wrapped herself in a towel, drying her weakened body against its soft grain. "Also, I'm so ready to fuck you I can't see straight." She looked at herself in the mirror. "God! That won't work- will it?"

Several minutes later as she was wandering the house in her bathrobe, hair wrapped in the towel, her phone rang. It was André's ringtone.

She swiped the phone to answer it, and put it to her ear.

"André?" she said to the phone.

"Hey Tor!" he said back. She could /hear/ the smile in his voice.

"I'd like to date... To date _you_." Tori stammered. "Also, I'm so ready to fuck you I can't see straight." _WHAAAAT?!_ She couldn't believe she'd just said that! Tori's heart sank in her chest as the world focused on the next words she'd hear from her phone.

"I. . . Wow!" André said. "I'm flattered." There was another longish pause, then she heard him say, "Let's start with the dating, and see what happens from there, 'kay?" Tori suddenly felt the rush of blood again, this time only to her neck and cheeks.

"That sounds perfect!" Tori said, listening to the sound of a stunned André. "Uh, did you call for something specific?" It took a moment, but she heard him laugh quietly to himself before he replied.

"For some reason, I can't for the life of me remember why I called."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey folks, how was your holiday? There's smut in this one because it served my storytelling purposes, not because I landed a "Guest" review that pointed out there wasn't any in previous chapters.<strong>

**I'm enjoying the writing, even if it isn't dirty enough for everyone.**

**Review if you would - I'd appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6 - ****Delivery**

Tonight's workout enlightened Trina's mind, and drained her body. After the instruction from Bei, she put her whole effort into the remaining workout. She felt the difference. So did Tomi.

Trina found the Amazonian box on the porch as she fumbled for her keys. _YES__! __It__'__s __like __a __personal __Christmas __present__, __just __for __me__! __I __love __shopping __online__._ She pitched her gym bag next to the umbrella-stand just inside the front door and focused on her new package.

"Oh! Uh- hey Trina!" said Tori. Trina's little sister sat on the far couch with her laptop open. Her damp hair had started to dry, leaving a retreating damp patch around the neck of her purple bathrobe. Tori glanced nervously to the screen, then back up at Trina.

"I'm going upstairs to work on this knot." She said. "Are Mom and Dad back yet?" The address on the box began with "T. Vega", then listed their number and street. She had chosen to create her Amazonian account this way so she could claim troublesome deliveries belonged to Tori, if required. This time, that wouldn't be necessary.

"No," Tori said, with a strange look on her face, "They went out with Gary. You know how late they stay out with him." Tori seemed to be practicing her acting. Trina began working on the seals of her package as she took to the stairs, leaving her sister on the couch.

"Yeah, great- don't bother me!" Trina called down the stairs as she climbed, "I've got homework to do before it ruins my weekend..." The packaging gave way as she closed the door to her room. Trina backed into the door, shutting it with her ass as her hands began fishing her new toy out of several layers of packaging and those air-filled plastic bags. Inside the manufacturer's box was the massager and a small booklet of Instructions for Use and Care. Trina stopped for a moment.

She wasn't one to read the instructions, normally. That tended to get in the way of actually, you know, _using_ the devices they came with. Trina realized she would have to read them this time. Dad, her go-to instruction manual reader and fixer-of-broken-things, would probably freak out if he discovered his eldest daughter owned an AC-powered vibrating massager. Then, of course, he would want to know where it came from...

_No__,_ she thought, _maybe __I__'__ll __learn __something __useful __this __time__._ She took the pamphlet out, sat on her bed, and started to read.

/

Tori felt the wave of relief let go of the muscles in her neck as Trina climbed the stairs and disappeared. The window that showed her Andre's room held a view of him sitting at his desk, shirtless. His muscular chest and midriff lay exposed because he couldn't name the capital of Hungary.

André's original phone call had been about homework, but Tori completely derailed that plan. She told him she wanted to date and have sex with him, which spawned a totally different conversation. Their decision to play strip-geography seemed a good compromise. Tori would never again forget that Budapest was the capital of Hungary...

When she heard keys rattling in the front door, she had muted her laptop. Now, with the sound of the door to Trina's room shutting, she un-muted her audio.

"We almost got busted by Trina! I'm going to my room," Tori whispered to him through the computer, "and you're coming with me." Tori minimised the video window. She took her laptop and towel upstairs to her room. Tori closed and locked her door. No sounds came from Trina's room. _Maybe __she__'__s __actually __studying__?_ she thought to herself. _If __she __is__, __I __know __she__'__s __not __having __as __much __fun __as __I __am__..._

/

"What the heck?" Trina mumbled to herself, "This is hilarious... These people can't be native American speakers!" The pamphlet gave her several warnings about not using the massager in water (_Duh__!_), places on her body to avoid, and lots of other strange, portentous concerns. All in broken, crazy English.

There were two settings on the device, and about a yard of cord. The end was soft, but firm. The only concern remaining for Trina was how loud it would be. _Well__,_ she thought, _there__'__s __only __one __way __to __find __out__..._ Reaching down to plug in the device, Trina sat on the edge of her bed. Flicking the switch to the lowest setting, a low buzz filled the room.

_That__'__s __not __too __bad__..._ thought Trina, _It__'__s __actually __quieter __than __that __vibrating __hair __brush__._ Memories of how that device had broken at the most awkward moment washed through her, leaving behind a vague embarrassment. _At __least __Cade __enjoyed __it__._ The hum ceased when she turned the gadget off again.

Trina got out of her post-workout clothes, then sat back down on her bed in her underwear. Moving to put her lower back against the headboard, she positioned the head of the Hitachi over the knot in her shoulder. *******flick*******

"Oh wow," Trina muttered. Her eyes closed on their own, and her mouth fell open.

Semi-flexible, the neck of the wand kept her from pressing too hard on the sore spot, but the vibrations put that stupid hair brush to shame. Somehow, with the wand performing its magic, she could sense the knot's location and shape better. _Tomi __was __right__!_ Trina thought, remembering the monster-sized lump Tomi had found back at the gym. _That __stupid__-__looking __arm__-__swivel __actually __smoothed __it __out __a __lot__._ The center of the spot began to lay flat as the powerful vibrations moved through it. _Oh __my __dammit __this __feels __good__!_

After a few minutes, the knot evaporated. The muscles that composed the little monster, while still sore, completely un-clenched for the first time in a week. *******flick******* Trina turned the wand off. She hadn't realized how much that stupid knot held her attention. Its absence allowed her to really relax. Trina just sat there for a while, her arms slack at her sides and the wand draped across her lap. It felt like she was floating in a pool, adrift.

/

"What is the capital of Brazil?" André asked.

"Brasília!" Tori replied. Memorization tricks that worked for scripts doubled as great study aids, but André didn't seem to have the hang of it. "Ha! You're naked, and I'm still in my undies and bathrobe!" she teased him, "Who's Queen of Geography now?"

"Dang it! I was hoping you'd make the Rio de Janeiro mistake." André complained. "Besides, I still don't think the towel should have counted."

"It was around my neck when we started. It counts!" Tori laughed. "So, what are we going to do now? You don't have anything else to give up if I stump you." She could tell André wanted to keep playing, to somehow get her robe off of her and see her in her underwear. Guys seemed mesmerized about _seeing_.

"Well, how about one more question each? All or nothing?." André said, "If I can catch you, you strip." His smile caught her.

"But it's my turn to ask _you_ a question! If I accept your terms and you can't answer, I'll want some serious returns..." She could tell what he wanted. He wanted her naked so he could touch himself later, remembering her body in his mind's eye and imagining sex with her. The idea blossomed in her mind, and she grinned back at him.

"Uh-oh." André saw the look, and it drew him up short.

"How about this?" Tori asked, "One more question each. Loser . . . touches themselves for the winner. Until they cum."

"Naked, right? 'Cos girls can do that without taking their clothes o-"

"Yes!" Tori interrupted him, rolling her eyes. "Completely, like the day we were born." She saw him thinking about it, something keeping him from immediately taking the wager. "So, you don't want to see me . . . climax for you?" It required an act of will to get her mouth to describe the sexual things she wanted.

"Well yeah, but-" André considered something, the look on his face setting into a mask of desire as Tori reached up and scratched her collarbone under her robe. "We'll still be friends, right? This won't change that part of us, will it?"

Tori's heart melted. "It can add to our relationship, but it won't change it unless we let it." He smiled again.

"All-RIGHT!" he said. The happiness in his face gave way again to lust. "Can I ask first?"

"No way! It's my turn."

/

The dim lighting in the dojo filled less of the floor than normal, but Trina didn't noticed.

The clear circle of light falling on the fighting floor lit a pile of nude people, each somehow, intimately attached to the next few people in the writhing huddle. Trina felt a wave of lust lick up her thighs to her crotch, immediately creating a damp patch between her legs. Cade's steady thrusts drove him into a girl on her hands and knees. It took Trina a while to sort out that she was watching Cade fuck Tomi, her body recognizable from the showers at the dojo.

Her face remained a mystery because Tomi was bent over, kissing Beck with only a hint of Cade's rhythm causing her to sway. Jade was there, naked and covered in sweat that had nothing to do with the dojo. She straddled Beck as he layed on his back, impaling herself on his cock, rocking forward and back. Trina could hear the moist, slick sound of the joining of their sexes. Jade tugged on Stephen's erect penis with her left hand, and was making out with a short blonde girl Trina recognized from the Green belts. And so it went, with various people Trina knew and found attractive in a long chain of fucking and hedonism.

Trina stepped forward to join in, her hands rising to begin untying her _gi_ when she heard Bei's voice behind her.

"Trina," Bei said, "I have something for you." Somehow, without turning around, Trina could sense his nudity and sexual desire. She turned to her left to take in the sight of him and-

Trina's head jerked up and knocked into her headboard, waking her from her unexpected nap. With the knot relaxed, her collected fatigue had caught up to her.

Then the dream had kicked in.

_DAMN __IT__!_ Trina thought, still able to smell the scent of the orgy. She had fallen asleep leaning back against her headboard, and her bottom had slid in their silk panties down the bed just enough for her pillows to support her middle back. Trina lifted her legs to push herself back up and felt that her crotch was soaked.

Trina reached into her panties, rubbing her swollen labia and dampening her fingers. As she brought her hand up, she bumped the back of her thumb against her clitoris. The sensation floored her. She couldn't remember ever feeling this aroused and excited by herself. Her erect clit felt amazing; like Cade had sucked on it for a while. She pulled her panties off and slid further down into the bed. She rolled to one side to undo her bra and found the wand...

_Well__, __let__'__s __see __how __this __feels__._ she thought to herself. Trina laid flat again, and used her damp hand to rub up and down along her labia. She trapped her excited clit between her index and middle fingers with that hand, savoring the friction along each side as she felt herself. Much sooner than she expected, she felt the beginnings of a climax begin to pool in the bottom of her stomach. With her other hand, she took the handle of the wand and pulled the cord across her taut belly.

Suddenly, Trina remembered the girl in that sex-video, the one with the over-awesome boyfriend, warning not to use the wand directly on her clitoris initially...

_Hmmm__... __How __about __this__?_ she thought. Without changing her pace or stopping the steady up and down motion along her sex, she put the business end of the wand on the knuckles of that hand. *******flick*******

"UNFfffuuuuckk!" Just as she expected, the vibrations were carried down the bones of her fingers along each side of her clit's hood. Even with this buffer, the wand stoked the climax building in her like throwing gasoline on a fire. "Holy god-" she muttered shallowly, her breath caught by her clenched abdomen. *******flick*******

The vibration stopped. Trina put the wand down and took another deep breath. Her face turned toward her nightstand, her wet hand beginning to probe her vagina.

Without thinking much about it, her free hand opened the drawer of the bedside table and produced her non-vibrating hair brush. Trina took it and positioned its handle at the entrance of her sex. Teasing herself, her wet hand began rubbing again and adding a little twirl along her clit on the upstroke. Several beats like this, and she began slowly feeding the brush's handle into herself. The short, broad handle's rubberized grip was ribbed, and she could feel it rubbing her inner walls as she stroked herself. It felt so good to be filled.

She picked up the wand again and placed it against the head of the brush projecting from her crotch. Trina stroked her labia and clitoris a few times with her wet hand before... *******flick*******

The muscles of her abdomen and sex clenched. She couldn't make any kind of sound with her voice, but her mouth was open anyway. Again the oscillation followed the brush into her center, massaging the walls of her sex. The vibrating hair brush paled in comparison. A child's toy. The stimulation poured along her spine, through her brain, and puddled with the building climax in the bottom of her stomach. Somehow, her wet hand remembered to continue its course along her clitoris.

Then it happened. Trina felt muscles in her sex jerk, and jerk, and jerk. She felt a gush of wetness along her thighs as her clitoris took her over its own edge, the more familiar rush of sexual energy shorting out her mind as the waves inundated her.

"Aa-!" It was a short exclamation, only because she couldn't remember when she'd last drawn a full breath. She lost control of her arms, and the stimulation withdrew. A vague realization dawned that she had dropped the wand. It still nuzzled against her knee, busily working on relaxing the muscles in her leg.

Trina's chest heaved, filling with air. Gradually the edges returned to her field of vision. She looked down and saw the literal puddle between her legs. Touching it revealed she hadn't just peed all over her bed; it was more like her own natural lubrication but turned up to 11. *******flick*******

"Holy crap!" Trina said under her breath. Her sheets would have to be changed. She reached to remove the brush from herself, and felt those same jerking muscles begin their awesome dance again. "Unnnnnf!" It took awhile, but her sex finally calmed down and she got her brush back.

_I__'__ll __have __to __clean __my __brush__, __too__!_ she thought. _There __were __two __orgasms __there__..._

"Holy crap!" she said again, looking forward to learning more about this process and her next encounter with the wand.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your patience - I feel like I've sorted out a regular time to write. Which is a bonus, right?<p>

Will Trina sort out she's had a vaginal *and* a clitoral orgasm? Maybe, but I know she's going to have fun on the quest...

OMG, I'm going to love on my gf now. Later-


End file.
